Klink und sein kleiner Zoo
by weihnachtskeks3
Summary: Hogan und seine Männer müssen eine Auftrag annehmen der sich eher nach einem Witz anhört. Dadurch gewinnt Oberst Klink einen richtigen Freund. Lasst euch überraschen. Please R


So, ich dacht mir weil es hier keine deutschen Fanfics über Hogans Heroes gibt schreib ich mal eine . Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Genug gelabert jetzt kommt die FF......  
  
bKlink und sein kleiner Zoo/b Hogan die Heroes , Klink, Schultz, Hochstetter, und eine unbekannte Person die jetzt noch nicht verraten wird  
  
/i  
  
Es war soweit ein ganz normaler Tag im Stalag 13. Oberst Klink saß in seinem Büro und Hogan und seine Männer saßen in ihrer Baracke am Tisch und grübelten.  
  
Sie sollten einen schwierigen Auftrag annehmen. Nun saßen sie und überlegten. „Wir müssen den Auftrag annehmen sonst sind wir unten durch in London", bemerkte Newkirk in die Stille hinein.  
  
Plötzlich trat Schultz zur Tür herein. „Jo was is denn do los, is wer gstorbn oda is da Kaffee ausgongen?". Er war wieder einmal auf Beutezug und glaubte das er bei LeBeau fündig werden würde. Doch falsch gedacht, er bemerkte schnell das daraus heute nichts werden würden. So verzog sie der etwas betrübte Schultz wieder in Richtung Wachturm. Es war ein recht warmer und sonniger Tag. Die Wachen hatten nichts sonderliches zu tun und genossen die Sonne.  
  
Es lag eine ungewöhliche Stille über dem Lager.  
  
Doch dies sollte sich ändern. Ein Gestapo-Wagen kam zum Haupttor hereingefahren. Major Hochstetter stieg aus dem Wagen was nicht weiter verwunderlich war da er öfters einmal Routinebesuche machte. Die Helden kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum. „Ich brauche erst mal frische Luft, ein Spaziergang wir helfen, bis später", mit diesen Worten verließ Hogan die Baracke und machte einen kleinen Spaziergang im Lager.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er über den Auftrag und London nachdenken doch es wollte ihm einfach keine Lösung einfallen wie sie sich vor dem Auftrag drücken könnten.  
  
Unterdessen machte LeBeau in der Baracke Kaffee und überlegte was er wohl zum Abendessen kochen könnte. Kinch hatte es sich vor dem Funkgerät im Tunnel gemütlich gemacht und blätterte im Codebuch. Newkirk spielte mit seinen Karten und Carter sah ihm dabei zu. Sie machten sich nicht so große Sorgen um den Auftrag da er für sie eher wie ein Witz erschien als hochgefährlich und schwierig. Im Inneren amüsierte sie das sogar ein wenig. Doch das wollten sie dem Colonel nicht zeigen da er sich große Sorgen darüber zu machen schien. Deshalb taten sie so als würden sie seine Sorgen teilen.  
  
Als Carter von der Baracke ins Freie trat bemerkte er das Hochstetters Wagen wieder fort gefahren war. So setzte er sich vor die Baracke in die Sonne und schloss seine Augen. Hogan kam nach ungefähr 2 Stunden wieder zurück und verzog sich gleich in sein Büro. Er machte den Eindruck als wolle er von niemandem gestört werden.  
  
Langsam fingen auch sie sich Sorgen um den Colonel zu machen. Sie wussten nicht was ihm bei diesem Auftrag solche Sorgen bereitete. Sogar beim abendlichen Apell war der Colonel nicht anwesend. Was aber nichts weiter ausmachte denn Klink war auch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Er erkundigte sich nur bei Schultz ob alle da wären und rauschte dann wieder ab.  
  
Der restliche Abend verlief sehr ruhig und angespannt. Man merkte das sich irgend etwas zusammenbraute.  
  
Nach und nach legten sich alle Schlafen. Doch nicht alle machten ein Auge zu.  
  
Hogan ging in seinem Büro immer wieder auf und ab. Wie er die Sache auch durchdachte er kam immer wieder zum gleichen Ergebnis. Dieser völlig absurde Auftrag musste einen Haken haben.  
  
Aber welchen?  
  
Diese Frage konnte er sich selber nicht beantworten. Er wusste das er heute zu keinem Ergebnis geschweige denn zu einer Lösung kommen würde. Deshalb schloss er seine grübeleien für heute ab und legte sich ins Bett. Schlafen konnte er jedoch nicht.  
  
iAm nächsten Morgen...../i  
  
##--##  
  
So das war erst mal der Epilog. Ich werde mich zusammenreißen und so schnell wie möglich das erste richtige Chap rausbringen. Also bis zum nächsten Mal. LG keks  
  
PS: Lasst doch ne kleine Review da sowas hilft ungemein beim weiterschreiben. Habt ihr vielleicht ne Idee wer die Unbekannte Person sein könnte? Ratet mal und schreibts dann in die Review rein. 


End file.
